A cause de toi
by suzuki18
Summary: J'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant. À cause de toi, mon cœur bat au rythme de ma haine. Je ne supporte plus ton regard froid qui se moque de moi. J'ai tout fait pour te ramener, même si c'était une erreur.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Je pars**

J'ai perdu l'art de faire semblant. À cause de toi, mon cœur bat au rythme de ma haine. Je ne supporte plus ton regard froid qui se moque de moi. J'ai tout fait pour te ramener, même si c'était une erreur. Ça fait quelques mois maintenant que tu es rentré au village, et tu me le fais payer. Tu me regardes comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux, tes yeux noirs qui me glacent le sang. Tu te moques sans cesse de moi et tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux. À chaque entraînement que l'on fait, tu t'évertues à me montrer ta force et me cracher au visage que je suis faible, et que jamais je ne réussirai à atteindre mon but. Tu m'as même dit que tu étais revenu parce que tu avais accompli ta vengeance et non pour notre amitié.

Depuis ton retour, Sasuke, et ta révélation sur Kyubi, tout le monde est différent. Je suis redevenu le garçon dont on ne se préoccupait pas avant. Pourtant, j'ai sauvé plusieurs fois le village, mais rien n'y fait. Je l'ai compris maintenant, depuis qu'ils savent que j'ai Kyubi en moi, ils ont peur et ne s'approchent plus de moi. Je suis de nouveau seul, comme avant.

J'ai beau essayer d'oublier, mais mon dégoût perdure. Je sais, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je le vois dans le regard que tu as en ce moment. Tu viens de me mettre encore une raclée et tu as ce sourire moqueur que je voudrais t'arracher. Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant, moi, et pas un autre ? Moi je n'y arrive pas, car je sais que je t'ai toujours trop aimé.

« Dobe, t'es encore plus nul que d'habitude », dit-il d'un manière hautaine.

« Ferme-la », cria Naruto.

« T'es d'un ridicule », rit-il.

« Teme... »

« Haha, tu ne sers vraiment à rien, il serait temps de te bouger », fit-il sur un ton amusé.

« Ça suffit, c'est la dernière fois », menaça Naruto, perdant son sang-froid.

« ... »

Son chakra changea d'un coup, devenant rouge, tout comme ses yeux. Il perdait le contrôle. Le vent se leva et les queues du démon commencèrent à apparaître derrière lui. Sa peau devint rouge. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, comme un animal sauvage. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain en cet instant. Il hurla, et son cri s'entendit dans tout le village. Quatre queues étaient apparues et Naruto céda le contrôle.

Il s'élança vers Sasuke, qui activa son Sharingan, mais Naruto était beaucoup trop rapide. Il évita de justesse les griffes du démon, mais sa queue de chakra s'abattit sur son épaule, laissant une entaille assez profonde à ce niveau. Sasuke perdit beaucoup de sang.

Tous les ninja avaient ressenti cette aura meurtrière et accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il virent Sasuke se battre contre un démon. Mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était Kyubi, le démon à neuf queues qui avait détruit le village avant d'être scellé dans le corps du blond. Tous étaient pétrifiés et ne bougeaient pas face à cette force, et à ce chakra tellement rempli de haine, que même l'air était devenu glacial.

Les queues de chakra du démon tournaient autour de lui et s'abattaient sur Sasuke qui essayait de les éviter. Il riposta avec un chidori, mais à peine avait-il touché son épaule que le démon l'envoya d'un coup de griffe à travers plusieurs arbres. Il se releva difficilement. Il était abasourdi par la puissance que Naruto dégageait.

Les cris de Naruto résonnaient dans tout Konoha. Yamato regarda sa main et vit un quatre. Il se dépêcha. S'il arrivait à neuf, tout était perdu. Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Plusieurs ninja se décidèrent à intervenir, mais ils furent projetés en l'air par un souffle de chakra. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, et la violence de son chakra était telle que cela leur faisait peur. Même Sasuke n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une cinquième queue commença à sortir, et les cris et la violence du chakra se firent de plus en plus forts.

**« Hokaku no Jutsu ! »**

Des branches sortirent du sol et entourèrent le corps du démon pour l'immobiliser. Kyubi essaya de se débattre en faisant craquer les branches sous sa force. Yamato se dépêcha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le monstre hurla, et les ninja qui assistaient à la scène se pétrifièrent.

Il forma quelques signes et le symbole du sceau « Assis » apparu sur la paume de sa main.

« Arcanes du Hokage. Les six décennies. Le rempart du retour à la source. »

Ensuite il frappa le Jinchuriki avec sa main, et le chakra du démon commença à s'épuiser. Naruto reprit sa forme humaine. Kyubi s'occupait déjà de guérir sa peau brûlée à cause de son chakra.

**POV Naruto **

Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je suis à genoux essoufflé, j'ai du mal à me reprendre. La colère est toujours là, mais je ne dois pas le laisser sortir une nouvelle fois. Je relève la tête ; tout le monde me regarde, et je vois dans leurs yeux la peur et le dégoût.

« Hahaha », mon rire résonne sur le terrain d'entraînement dévasté par ma fureur. Tous me regardent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Vous vous voulez un monstre ? Haha... Alors vous l'aurez ! » J'étais hystérique.

Je mords mon doigt et invoque Gerotora, qui apparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

« Donne-moi la clé. »

« On en a déjà discuté, tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

J' invoque deux clones de l'ombre qui attrapent la grenouille et déroulent le parchemin avec la clé du sceau du démon au milieu.

Personne ne comprend de quoi je parle. Ils me regardent, ont peur. Je m'approche du parchemin.

« Non Naruto, ne fais pas ça, le risque est trop grand ! »

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, je m'approche et tends la main, sortant mon chakra à l'extrémité, et pose ma main sur le parchemin. J'ouvre le sceau définitivement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver, mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

« C'est la dernière fois », je répète, avant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Les jours passèrent et personne ne vit Naruto. Une lettre et son bandeau étaient posés sur le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

_Je suis parti, je ne reviendrai que quand je contrôlerai Kyubi et pas avant. Ne me cherchez pas._

_Traitez-moi de nukenin, ça m'est bien égal. Je te rends mon bandeau, je n'en ai pas besoin là où je vais. _

_À bientôt._

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un autre homme**

**POV Naruto**

Je regarde une dernière fois le village avant de partir, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Je mentirais en disant que ça ne me fais rien. J'ai cette douleur qui ronge mon cœur, je ressens de l'amertume pour ce village que j'ai pourtant toujours protégé.

Mais malgré tout je n'arrive pas à le haïr je ne comprends pas, mais je leur prouverais qu'ils se sont trompé. Je lève les yeux vers le mont hokage, un sourire étire mes lèvres, je pars pour mieux revenir et je sais maintenant que le Naruto Uzumaki qu'ils ont connu est mort aujourd'hui et qu'un nouveau vient d'apparaître.

Il est temps maintenant, je m'éloigne et saute d'arbre en arbre sans savoir où je vais aller mais il faut que ce soit un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps mais plus rien ne me fais peur, j'ai toujours connu la solitude et elle me faisait peur mais maintenant ça ne me fais plus rien d'être seul. J'avance et je sais que je trouverais la voie que j'ai toujours cherchée.

Je cours pendant des heures et je trouve une clairière éclairé par la lune, il y assez d'espace pour ce que je dois faire. Je peux me mettre au travail, je suis bien assez loin de konoha pour ne pas être déranger. Je ferme les yeux et j'aperçois la grille immense devant moi, le chakra rouge du démon m'enveloppe doucement, mais je continue d'avancer vers lui « kyubi ». Je le regarde un moment dans les yeux, je n'ai plus peur de lui. Il est temps de l'affronter une fois pour toute. Puisqu'il faut vivre avec, autant le faire avec le sourire.

«Kyubi, j'ai un marché à te proposer qu'en dis-tu ?»

« Te voilà enfin gamin, qu'as tu à me proposer ?»

« Je voudrais qu'on fusionne, répondis-je en souriant. »

« Rien que ça, dit-il en riant. »

« Si nous fusionnons, je te laisserais les gros carnages, nous ne formerons plus qu'un, je te laisserais prendre le contrôle de mon corps quand il le faudra, tu pourras t'exprimer par moi et nous serons plus fort. Tu ne devras plus attendre que je perdre le contrôle pour prendre mon corps je te le laisserais de moi-même. »

« Qu'attend-tu de moi gamin ? Mais je te préviens sa risque d'être douloureux et crois moi je m'en réjouis d'avance, répondit le démon tout en ricanant. »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que la douleur ne me fais plus rien. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi gamin. »

« Alors on commence quand tu veux ? »

« Retire le sceau sur la cage il ne reste plus que ça qui nous sépare. »

J'arrive près de la grille et retire le papier recouvert du sceau. La grille du démon s'ouvre. Il sort comme un courant d'air, il tournoie autour de moi, me recouvre totalement soulève mon t-shirt pose sa patte sur mon sceau. Son chakra et le mien se mêlent pour ne devenir plus qu'un. Je sens des picotements dans mes jambes qui remontent jusqu'à dans ma colonne vertébrale. Une chaleur naît dans mon ventre, pour devenir de plus en plus forte. C'est comme si tout mon corps brûlait, se consumait. J'ouvre mes yeux et pousse un cri animal, je tombe à genoux tellement la douleur m'assaille. Je tiendrais bon j'ai connu pire. Je sens des changements dans mon corps sa tire comme si on m'écartelait. Cette torture dure des heures.

Je me réveille, j'ai dû m'évanouir, j'ai mal partout c'en est insupportable. Je rampe jusqu'à un arbre et m'appuie dessus et referme les yeux. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis là, je sais seulement que j'ai mal et que j'ai sommeil.

Tu es présent dans mes rêves, alors je me réveille. Je devrais déjà m'en satisfaire, mais...je suis encore si jeune et je continue à faire des erreurs. A quel point dois-je devenir fort pour ne plus souffrir ? Je commence à croire que ne pas avoir de doute est une faiblesse. Portant cette blessure qui ne guérira jamais...je continue d'avancer...parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Mon cœur au fond de moi souffre encore de ce péché qui ne peut s'effacer.

**POV Sasuke**

Mais où est cet imbécile, il n'a pas dû aller loin. Je l'ai traité comme d'habitude, je ne comprends ce qui lui a pris. Et c'est quoi ce bordel avec son sceau et la clé. Je ne comprends rien. Tout cela m'énerve. Pourquoi je suis revenu ? Je me le demande. Sûrement pour toi, te voir sourire comme avant, mais en fait tu ne me souriais plus depuis bien longtemps.

Je vois Sakura courir vers moi, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là ? Elle n'a pas envie de me foutre la paix pour fois ? Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi ?

«Sasuke » Hurla-t-elle.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle?

«C'est Naruto, dit-elle en pleurant. »

« Il a encore quoi ce baka ? Demandais-je d'un air lassé. »

« Il... il a qui...tté le...village...il a laissé une lettre, expliqua-t-elle haletante. »

« Hn.»

Je me dirige vers le bureau de l'hokage, frappe à la porte et entre.

« Entrer. »

Je me poste devant son bureau Sakura à coté de moi. Je regarde Tsunade-sama, son regard est rempli de tristesse, elle tient un bandeau dans la main et je me doute que c'est celui de Naruto.

«Naruto est parti ».

Je parle car Sakura pleure toujours et elle est incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite de l'autre.

«Doit-on partir à sa recherche ? »

« Non il reviendra quand il sera prêt. »Elle parle avec une voix tintée de tristesse.

«Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? C'est Naruto ! » Je m'énerve, pourquoi elle réagit comme sa ?

«Justement c'est parce que c'est Naruto, » hurla-t-elle.

«... »

« Pour la version officiel Naruto est en mission de long durée, il n'y a que votre équipe qui est au courant de son départ et personne d'autre dois savoir est ce que ses clair » dit-elle d'une voix sèche. »

Sakura et moi on fait un signe de tête et nous sortons du bureau. On marche côte à côte, je l'entends pleurer. Est ce que c'est ma faute si tu es parti ? Est ce que j'ai été trop dur avec toi pour que tu ne le supporte plus ? Je m'en veux je sais ça ne me ressemble pas de penser comme ça mais tu es la seule personne avec qui j'avais ce lien si spécial.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de t'insulter et te rabaisser à chaque fois que tu étais là s'était plus fort que moi je voulais que tu ne vois que moi par n'importe quel moyen, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire, tu t'es éloigné de moi, alors je me demande pourquoi je reste, je n'ai plus rien dans ce village. Tu étais la seule raison de mon retour.

**POV Naruto**

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil éclatant me brûle les yeux. Je me relève difficilement, m'étire. J'ai dû dormir pendant un moment. Il est temps que je reparte, ma nouvelle vie commence maintenant. Je m'éloigne de la clairière, il faut que je m'éloigne de tous les villages. Je ne laisserais aucune trace, il aura dû mal à me retrouver. Je m'enfonce dans les bois, j'avance, sans regarder en arrière. Le temps s'écoule, je tombe sur une rivière, je devrais m'arrêter et me changer.

Je m'avance vers le bord, me penche pour rincer mon visage et là c'est la crise cardiaque.

« Ça t'épate gamin, lança Kyubi en se foutant de ma gueule.

«Put... » Criais-je la bouche grand ouvert.

Ce que je vois c'est que mes yeux sont encore plus bleus que d'habitude, mes joue ont perdues leur cicatrice. Je ne suis plus joufflu, j'ai l'air plus mature, enfin j'ai dis l'air. Mes cheveux blond ont pousser jusqu'à ma taille, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Le bout de mes cheveux est orange comme le pelage kyubi. J'ai grandi, enfin je suis plus grand, j'en sauterais partout, on ne pourra plus dire que je suis un minus.

«Tu m'aurais dit que ça faisait ça, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, » gueulais-je hystérique, content du nouvel effet.

«Si j'avais su, imbécile ».

«Mais je te merde, débile de renard ».

«Sale gamin ».

«Hmf ».

CaÇa«Bon tu vas t'en remettre quand même, Soupire-t-il d'un air lassé.

-Ouais, bon ça va.

-Bon si je veux pas mourir à cause de toi crétin, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur les techniques secrètes que je connais ».

-Quoi c'est toi qui va m'entraîner ?

-Pendant un moment, puis on devrait aller de village en village pour apprendre d'autre technique.

-On commence quand tu veux ».

**Fin POV Naruto**

Un homme portant un long manteau noir avançait vers konoha. Il entra dans le village comme un voleur sans que personne ne le voie. Il s'approchait du mont hokage, il leva la tête vers le bureau de l'hokage et vit la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y faufila, Tsunade-sama ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

«Ce serait si facile de te tuer maintenant qu'en dis-tu ? »

Tsunade-sama sursauta et fis volte face a son agresseur, mais se retrouva bloquer un kunai sur le cou.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Kazu**

Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas revenu et rien n'a changé. J'avance discrètement dans le village trop facile de s'infiltrer.

« C'est trop facile, hein kyu » .

« Oui trop à croire qu'ils sont plus bête que toi. Rigola le renard ».

« Hé saleté de renard »

Je m'avance toujours en direction du bureau de l'Hokage et je vois la fenêtre ouverte j'y pénètre. Elle ne remarque même pas ma présence. A croire que je suis plus puissant que je le pensais. Je m'approche d'elle et penche vers son oreille avec un kunai à la main.

«Ce serait si facile de te tuer maintenant qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle me fait volte face, mais se retrouve bloquer avec mon kunai sur le cou.

Je souris, elle écarquille les yeux. Elle ne me reconnaît pas c'est normal j'ai pas mal changé, je ne suis plus un gamin. La première face de mon plan est réussie.

« Qui es-tu? Me demande-t-elle d'un voix dure ».

Je peu sentir sa peur et sa voix tremble un peu, même si elle soutient mon regard pour me montrer le contraire.

« Juste un ninja égaré, dis-je d'une voix morne ».

« Que veux-tu ? »

Je souris de plus belle, ce que je vais lui proposer va l'étonner. Mais je suis sur la bonne voie tout ce passe comme prévu.

« Hé gamin et si on la tuait, ça serait pas plus marrant »?

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et on dit que c'est moi le débile ici. Mais qui m'a foutu un renard débile à l'intérieur de moi »?

« Ton père ».

« Pas faux ».

Un rictus apparaît sur mes lèvres.

« Je veux devenir ninja dans se village, qu'en dis-tu »?

« Tu crois que c'est en menaçant le chef du village que tu va être accepté »?

J'éclate de rire, je m'écarte d'elle et retire mon kunai.

« Si j'aurai voulu te tuer, tu serai morte depuis longtemps ».

« Je n'en doute pas ».

« Tu ne donne pas l'alerte ».

« Je ne pense pas que sa sera nécessaire. Qui t'envoie »?

« Personne ! Je viens de mon propre chef ».

« Pourquoi ce village »?

« J'ai rencontré un de vos ninja, qui m'a longtemps parlé de son village et qui m'a expliqué à quel point il lui était important à ses yeux. Il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse. Mais que malheureusement il les avait déçu et il a dû partir pour essayer de mériter sa place dans se village. Sa volonté de vouloir à tout prix protégé ce village ma donné envie de le protégé pour lui en attendant son retour. Ce gamin m'a beaucoup surpris, mais en même temps m'a donné un nouveau but à accomplir ».

Je peux voir dans son regard un voile de tristesse. Je suis désolé de lui faire ça et je sais quand temps voulu elle me pardonnera mon comportement. Mais je dois pas laisser passer l'opportunité de montrer à ce teme qu'il n'est pas le seul à être devenu fort, que moi aussi je sais faire des sacrifices et qui plus est je veux qu'il regrette ses parole, je veux qu'il souffre de m'avoir chasser de mon village. A cause de toi, Sasuke je n'ai pas su me contrôler. A cause de toi, j'ai failli tous les tuer parce que la colère m'a aveuglé. Je voulais tellement que tu me reconnaisses, que je m'en suis brûlé les doigts. Maintenant, je vais te montrer qui je suis vraiment. Fini de faire l'abruti cette façade de moi est partie en fumer le jour ou je suis partie du village lors de notre dernier combat.

« Ce ninja il s'appelait comment » ?

Elle connaît la réponse mais elle veut me l'entendre dire.

« Naruto ».

Elle soupir en entendant mon nom.

« Comment va-t-il, est-ce que il va bientôt revenir ».

« Il va bien, non il ne reviendra que quand il saura sûr que sa place ici sera mérité ».

« Quelle idiot ce Naruto, sa place il l'a gagné depuis longtemps ».

« Si tu le dis ».

Je suis heureux qu'elle me dise sa, mais ça ne change rien à mon plan. Ce ne sont pas quelque belle parole qui vont me faire changer d'avis.

« Bon pour la proposition »?

« J'accepte ton offre mais je t'ai à l' œil, tu feras partie de l'ancienne équipe de Naruto. Montre-moi ton visage et présente toi »!

« Je m'appelle Kazu. »

Je retire ma cape noir, elle me toise de son regard et me détaille. J'ai trop changé pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse.

Elle appelle Shizune.

« Appelle l'équipe sept immédiatement ».

« Oui Tsunade-sama. »

Nous attendons quelque minute qu'ils arrivent. Enfin nous allons nous revoir.

« Vous nous avez appelé Hokage-sama, dis kakachi, une fois qu'il fut arrivé avec Sasuke et Sakura ».

« Voila Kazu votre nouveau coéquipier il remplacera Naruto le temps que celui-ci revienne. Kazu voici Sakura,Sasuke et Kakachi sensei».

Ils sont tous surpris de la nouvelle, Sakura lance des regards à son maître et moi. Lui ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage, mais je vois que ça le contrarie.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Sasuke dont il m'a tant parlé ».

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau et froid.

« De qui tu parle ? Me demande Sakura ».

« Naruto bien sûr qui d'autre »?

Et je me mets à rire.

« Naruto tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ? Dis-le nous ! … Qu'on le ramène au village ».

Elle à l'air désespéré ma petite Sakura va falloir patienter encore un peu.

« Oui je l'ai vu, je me suis même battu avec lui, il est coriace. Mais, il n'est pas près de revenir, il ne reviendra que quand sa place sera mérité et pas avant. En attendant son retour je lui ai promis de l'aider dans sa quête de protéger se village ».

« Hn toujours aussi crétin »

« Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est attaché à toi, plus qu'a sa vie, alors que tu ne mérite même pas son amitié. Enfin, il doit avoir ses raisons. Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore ».

« Pour qui tu te prends tu ne connais pas Naruto comme nous on le connaît ».

« Ho je le connais plus que tu ne le crois ma belle » Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil assez explicite ».

Elle écarquille les yeux et je lui souris.

« Je m'amuse trop.

« Tu lui ferai croire n'importe quoi à la punk ».

« Haha, elle croit que je suis mon propre amant haha ».

« Crétin, ça peut être marrant après tout rajoutes-en une couche pour voir ».

« Pas pour le moment plus tard ».

« En tout cas sa à pas l'air de lui plaire à l'Uchiha ».

« C'est le but aussi de lui faire mal comme il m'a fait mal y va comprendre sa douleur hihihi ».

« Tu lui en veux toujours autant, mais tu n'arrive pas à le haïr. Pourquoi ne pas juste le tuer sa serai plus simple ».

« Tu veux tuer tout le monde toi, t'es Chiant. C'est le premier ami que j'ai eu, mais c'est aussi le premier que j'ai détesté je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas le tuer »?

« Tu es un idiot c'est tout ne cherche pas plus loin ».

« Tu m'énerve, tait toi et écoute ».

« En plus y me donne des ordres on aura tout vu ».

La vielle se retourne vers moi et me dis qu'elle veut me voir à l'œuvre. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

Nous allons sur un terrain d'entraînement et me retourne vers mon équipe.

« Alors qui est le premier ».

Je vois Kakashi s'avancer vers moi. Il a une posture décontracté, il croit que ça va être facile. Il se trompe.

« C'est quand tu veux ».

« Ok allons-y ».

Il attend que je commence le premier, ne le faisons pas attendre. D'un seul coup je disparais de sa vue il n'a pas le temps de bouger que je suis déjà derrière lui il esquive mon coup de poing difficilement. Il ne m'a pas vu venir, il s'éloigne de moi de quelque mètre. Il est étonné de ma rapidité, je le vois baisser son masque et laisse apparaître son sharingan. Les choses sérieuses commencent déjà.

Je souris et je laisse mon nouveau chakra m'envahis un mélange de kyubi et de moi. Je cours vers lui et fais quelque signe et une tornade apparaît. Il est surpris, n'a pas le temps de l'éviter et se le prend de plein fouet. Une explosion se fait entendre, le nuage de poussière se dissipe et Kakashi se tient le bras, je l'ai légèrement blessé. Il a de la chance si j'y avais mis plus de chakra il sera en plus mauvaise posture et ça il le sait.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et essaye de m'emmener dans une de ces illusions.

« Ridicule tes illusions de pacotille ne marche pas sur moi ».

Je lui prouve en marchant vers lui et tout à coup je suis derrière lui avec un kunai sur sa gorge.

« Perdu ».

Je range mon kunai met mes main sur son bras et un chakra vert en sort. Je le soigne assez vite. Puis je m'étire et m'avance vers l'Hokage.

« Tu es très fort.

« Oui et encore se n'est qu'un échauffement. Imagine ce que je lui ai appris, maintenant il n'a plus peur de tuer sans aucun remord et je dois dire qu'il est très doué » .

« Je ne te crois pas, Naruto est peut être un baka mais il n'est pas comme tu le décris. Me lâche Sasuke ».

« Tu ne sais pas a quel point il a changé ».

« Hn ».

« Il te faut un logement, déclare l'Hokage ».

« Pas la peine, Naruto m'a laissé son appartement ».

« Quoi, s'exclame Sakura ».

« On a passé un certain temps ensemble et on s'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi et il me fait confiance donc il m'a donné les clés ».

« Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu raconte, dis Sasuke sous la colère ».

« Tu devrais, je sais tous de vous. Il m'a raconté comment il a vécu ici et le fardeau qu'il porte ».

« Sa suffira pour aujourd'hui ».

« Bon moi je crève la dalle, je vais aller me faire un petit ramen, il m'a dis que c'était son plat préféré, voyons si ça en vaut la peine ».

Je me dirige vers l'ichiraku et commande quelque bol de ramen, qu'il m'ont manqués mes petits ramen. Une fois rassasier je me dirige vers chez moi. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et à mon étonnement il est propre et rangé.

« Sakura a du venir l'entretenir ».

« Elle est bien gentille cette petite haha ».

« Je crois que le plan ce passe comme prévu ».

« Même mieux que l'on l'espérais ».

« On va essayer de pas se faire repérer ».

« Dis ça à toi-même car moi je suis enfermé ».

« Comme si je le savais pas stupide renard ».

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Je vais à la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche relaxante, ça fait du bien de laisser couler l'eau chaude sur tous mes muscles. Je ne pense plus à rien, vais me coucher et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

_« Toc toc »_

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Je n'ai pas envie de me lever et c'est qu'il insiste en plus. J'enfile vite un t-shirt orange qui traînait dans la garde robe et un boxer et vais ouvrir. J'ai la tête dans le cul, mes cheveux sont en pétard et j'ai les yeux à moitié ouvert.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Sakura, elle rougit en me voyant. Je sais je suis trop sexy.

« Arrête de te la péter de si bon matin ».

« Tu peux te taire pour une fois ».

Puis je vois Sasuke qui apparaît derrière Sakura.

« On a une mission ».

« Ok, je prépare vite vous rejoins sur le pont ».

« Comment tu sais que c'est notre lieu de rendez vous, me demande Sakura ».

« Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. A en fait merci pour le ménage ».

« Je l'ai fais pour Naruto ».

« Je sais, je le dis pour lui comme il n'est pas là ».

« Tu te permets même de mettre ses vêtement en plus, me crache Sasuke ».

« Ha ça, il me la donne pour me porter chance ».

Je lui souris malicieusement.

Il ne m'aime pas je le vois bien, ça ne change pas d'avant en fait. Mais la c'est pire, s'il pouvait me tuer avec ses yeux, il le ferait à coup sûr. Je referme la porte et me prépare pour ma première mission avec mon équipe.

Une fois sur le pont nous attendront Kakashi comme d'habitude il est toujours en retard. Enfin, il arrive et nous raconte encore une excuse bidon. Rien n'a changé en fait.

« Voila nous devons rejoindre Suna et apporter un document très important au kazekage en main propre ».

Super je vais pouvoir revoir Gaara ça fais longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue comme les autres faudra attendre le retour pour les voir ils m'ont tellement manqué.

« Ne t'égare pas gamin, on n'est pas là pour ça ».

« Je sais mais autant en profiter ».

« Kazu on y va.

« Hein ho oui désolé j'étais dans mes pensée ».

Nous mettons en route donc vers Suna. Nous sautons d'arbre en arbre pendant des heures. Soudain une odeur de sang attire mon regard. Mon odorat s'est développé depuis notre fusion. Sans un mot vers mon équipe je m'élance les dépasse et me dirige vers la source de mon attention. Il ne comprenne pas mais ils me suivent. A quelque mettre de notre trajectoire nous rencontrons un membre de l'Akatsuki qui vient de tuer des ninjas.

Je poste me devant lui, le regarde et sourit.

« Kyu tu es prêt ? Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu ».

« C'est parti »

.

Je suis conscient que quand kyubi prend place mes yeux deviennent rouge il faut éviter de croiser leur regard ou alors j'inventerais une histoire.

Le combat commence je me lance j'engage un corps à corps. Kyu tape fort, il l'assaille de coup qui vont directement dans les côtes du ninja qui gémit de douleur. Il n'arrive pas à éviter les coups tellement je suis rapide et on peu entendre un bruis d'os brisé.

« Katon no jutsu ».

Je mélange le vent et le feu en une tornade de feu apparait et le ninja est pris dedans sans pouvoir l'éviter. On entend ses hurlement de douleur, je m'approche de Sasuke aussi rapidement que possible pour qu'il ne remarque rien de mon changement et lui prend kusanagi. Je crois qu'il la remarquer que quand il l'a vu dans mes mains.

J'ai un sourit meurtrier qui ferait peur à n'importe qui et m'élance dans le feu. Le feu se dissipe peu à peu et on peu voir que j'ai coupé les bras de mon adversaire. Il y a du sang partout, mon adversaire est à genoux devant moi. Il me supplie, mais je ne comprends aucun mot, je n'écoute plus.

« Kazu, ça suffit ! Me crie Kakashi ».

Je regarde le ninja devant moi et penche ma tète sur le coté et m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure pour que lui seul n'entende.

« Kyubi »

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu... tu ... ».

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. D'un mouvement souple je fais une pirouette sur moi même et le décapite. Sa tête vole un peu plus loin. Je suis face à l'équipe, mes yeux sont redevenus normaux. Sakura à peur de moi je le sens. Je souris satisfait du carnage que kyu et moi avons fais.

« Tu tu es horrible, me dis Sakura ».

« Merci du compliment, mais j'aurai pu faire mieux, enfin, allons y ».

J'essuie la lame du sabre de Sasuke te lui rend. Il ne dit rien mais me fusille du regard, ce qui veut dire touche encore à mon sabre et je te tue.

Nous reprenons notre chemin sans encombre et deux jours plus tard nous arrivons à Suna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Nostalgie**

Le reste du chemin vers Suna se passe sans encombre. Nous sommes accueillis par Temari.

« Salut, sourit-elle »

Puis, elle remarque ma présence et me regarde de haut en bas.

« C'est qui, lui ? »

« C'est notre nouveau coéquipier, Kazu. Il remplace Naruto, le temps qu'il revienne. »

« Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvé, dit-elle tristement »

« Malheureusement non, dit Sakura »

Kankuro arrive à ce moment.

« Le Kazekage, va vous recevoir. »

Nous arrivons enfin dans le bureau de Gaara. Il est assis la tête baissé sur des documents. On se poste devant lui. Il relève la tête, il me regarde attentivement.

« C'est toi. »

Il a comprit si vite, je lui fais un clin d'œil et il comprend qu'il doit se taire.

« Tu connais Kazu ? demande Sakura surprise »

« Oui, il a déjà fait quelques missions pour le village du sable. »

« Ça fait longtemps ! Naruto m'a dit de te passer le bonjour. »

« Quand compte-t-il revenir ? demande Sakura »

« Hum, quand il aura accompli ce pourquoi il est parti. »

Gaara me fait un sourire assez triste.

« Après, je voudrais te parler en privé. »

Je lui fais un signe de tête, Sasuke s'approche et lui remet le document en main. Il l'ouvre et le parcours du regard.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Temari, fais leur préparer une chambre. »

Ils partent tous et moi, je reste face à lui, je lui souris.

« Alors, tu croyais me duper moi aussi ? »

« Je savais que toi, tu me reconnaîtrais à coup sûr. »

« Alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? »

« Tu es le seul qui soit au courant de qui je suis et je compte sur toi pour que ça le reste. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux lui montrer ce que je vaux, lui montrer que je suis devenu fort et surtout que j'ai appris à être aussi cruel que lui. Je n'ai plus peur comme avant. Tu sais Gaara, tu es comme moi. Pendant notre enfance, on nous a traités de monstre et on en a souffert même encore maintenant. Mais puisqu'ils voulaient un monstre, je vais leur en donner. Dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire »

« Tu as changé, mais je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour aller bien, je vais bien. Si tu as peur pour le village, je ne ferais rien. Je compte toujours le protéger et devenir Hokage, un jour mais, ça se passera à ma façon. Je n'abandonnerais pas car, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja. »

Je lève ma main avec le pouce en l'air. Il sourit.

« Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas abandonné ton rêve. Tu peux y aller et à bientôt, Naruto. »

Je lui fais signe de la main et rejoins mon équipe.

« Que te voulais le Kazekage ? me demande Kakashi »

« Il voulait me parler de Naruto. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je lui donne de ses nouvelles assez souvent, comme je suis le seul à savoir où il est. »

« Comment ça, tu sais où il est ? »

« C'est évident, non ? Naruto m'envoie des messages et me tient au courant de ce qu'il fait et de où il va. »

« Dis-nous où il est ! me menace Sasuke »

« Je pense pas, non. »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue, dis-le moi ! »

Voir Sasuke exploser de rage est surprenant, lui qui ne montre jamais ses émotions.

« Je lui ai promis de ne le dire à aucun de vous. »

« Je me fous de ce que tu lui as promis ! Dis-le moi ! »

Sasuke s'avance vers moi, l'air menaçant en me hurlant dessus.

« Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Uchiha de mes couilles ! Je fais ce que je veux. Et si tu veux te battre : viens, je t'attends ! »

Il me regarde surpris, Sakura a l'air triste et Kakashi me regarde d'un drôle d'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as parlé comme lui ? me dit Sakura »

« Ah ? Possible, j'ai passé tellement de temps avec lui et il me parlait souvent de vous. Surtout de Sasuke-teme ».

Son regard est dur, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête et bien, moi non plus. Il m'énerve avec ses grands airs, ce teme.

« Hé gamin, du calme ! Tu as failli nous faire repérer, reprends-toi. »

« Oui, je sais. Je me suis laissé emporter ».

« Crétin ! Toujours en train de répondre à ses provocations. »

« Je sais. Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Comme tu veux, baka. »

La discussion est close pour le moment, nous allons chacun dans notre chambre.

Le lendemain, nous repartons pour Konoha. Aucun de nous ne s'adresse la parole, l'ambiance est lourde. Arrivés au village, nous faisons notre rapport à Tsunade.

« Kyu, on se fait un petit ramen ? »

« J'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

« Comme tu le dis. »

« Pourquoi tu me le demande alors ? »

« Pour la forme. lui dis-je, en éclatant de rire »

On arrive à l'Ichiraku et tous mes amis sont là. Ça me fait du bien de les revoir mais, je ne peux pas les approcher. C'est dur de rester loin d'eux. J'ai horreur de mentir d'habitude. Je m'assois sur un tabouret, commande mon bol. Ils me regardent mais, ne font pas attention à moi. Je les entends parler de moi.

« Vous vous souvenez, quand Naruto a fait des graffitis sur le mont Hokage ? dit Kiba »

« Iruka-sensei lui a passé un sacré savon et il a dû tout nettoyer, dit Ino »

« Il criait partout qu'il deviendrait Hokage et qu'on devrait le respecter, dit Shikamaru »

« Il me manque, le village est trop calme sans lui, dit tristement Hinata »

« Il nous manque à tous, murmure Sakura ».

Sasuke me regarde d'un œil mauvais. S'il pouvait me tuer avec ses yeux, je pense que je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Ils continuent de parler de moi et me font comprendre que je ne suis pas le bienvenu car pour eux, c'est comme si je prenais la place de Naruto, c'est-à-dire moi.

Entendre parler de moi, me rend nostalgique. Je pense au temps où tout allait bien et que nous formions une équipe. De vivre pleins d'aventures avec vous tous, mes amis. Ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que je suis important et attendu par tant de personne. Je ne vous décevrais pas, je veux juste être reconnu à ma juste valeur.

Je sens un pincement dans mon cœur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pensée à tout ça, que je sens mes yeux me piquer. J'ai mal au cœur, il faut que je parte avant que quelqu'un voit mon malaise. Je me lève rapidement, paye et court vers chez moi. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et tombe sur mon lit. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de devoir me cacher. J'ai toujours été seul jusqu'à maintenait et il suffit que je sois en contact avec eux, pour que je ne veuille plus de cette solitude.

« Arrête de déprimer. »

« Je ne comprend rien. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« Je ne veux plus être comme avant. »

« On ne peut renier sa vrai nature. »

« Je lui ferais comprendre bien avant de craquer. »

« Bah voilà ! »

« Ne jamais abandonner. »

Sur ces pensées, je m'endors. Demain laissera place à un autre jour.

**POV Sasuke**

Je vais le tuer ce mec. Je lui ferais cracher où se trouve le crétin et quand je l'aurais, je taperais si fort qu'il ne pourra plus bouger.

Il m'énerve avec ses sous-entendus bidon. Je ne comprends pourquoi à chaque fois que je le vois, ça me met dans une telle rage. D'habitude, il n'y a que Naruto qui y arrive. C'est sûrement ce baka qui lui a dis, comment il s'y prenait pour me mettre hors de moi. J'en ai marre de penser à tous ça ! Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. J'ai mal la tête à force de penser à toi. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Naruto lui fait confiance. Moi, je ne lui tournerai même pas le dos.

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, je viendrais te chercher comme tu l'as fais pour moi. Je ne te laisserais pas, je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que je te trouve.

Ça me fait penser qu'en fait, on passe notre vie à se courir après. D'abord toi et puis, moi. C'est vraiment ironique, en fait. On passe notre temps à courir l'un après l'autre. Toi, tu n'as pas su m'arrêter à la vallée de la fin et moi, je ne suis pas arrivé à t'arrêter sur notre terrain d'entraînement. Sommes-nous destinés à nous chercher jusqu'à la fin ?

L'eau coule sur mon corps, l'eau me brûle la peau. C'est comme si, elle me lavait de mes péchés, qu'elle effacerait chacune de mes erreurs dans cette vie. Je ne pense plus à rien. Il n'y a plus que le silence de cette maison et je veux juste oublier, juste un instant, ma bêtise.

Je me couche, ferme les yeux et je me demande s'il peut rêver pour deux car moi, je crois avoir oublié comment on fait. Je crois avoir perdu le mode d'emploi pour savoir comment être heureux. Je sens le sommeil me guetter et tombe dans une douce torpeur, en ne pensant à plus rien.

« Hé Teme ! Tu vas voir, je te surpasserais. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Baka. »

« Teme, tu veux te battre. »

« Tu perdrais encore, Usuratonkachi. »

« Tu verras un jour, je serais Hokage et vous serez tous obligé de me respecter. »

« Hn. »

Je me réveille.

Pourquoi lui et toujours, lui ? Le soleil éclaire déjà ma chambre, j'ai dormi longtemps, c'est rare. Toute cette histoire me fatigue.

Je me lève, me dirige vers ma salle de bain et m'apprête pour une nouvelle journée sans toi. Je crois que je deviens sentimental... Non, un Uchiha n'est pas sentimental et j'ai un rictus.

Je me dirige comme d'habitude à notre point de rendez-vous et je me souviens que tu sautais par tout. Tu voulais juste attirer l'attention de Sakura et tu faisais plein de conneries. Je m'installe contre la rambarde du pont et j'attends que vous arriviez.

**POV Sakura**

Pourquoi il refuse de nous aider à le retrouver, il ne comprend pas qu'il est important pour nous. Naruto, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir rejeté tant de fois !

C'est seulement après ton absence, que je remarque que tu es si important à nos vies. Sasuke est toujours plus froid, il n'y a que toi pour le faire réagir.

Kakashi, lui, fait semblent de rien. Comme si tout allais bien mais, c'est faux car, l'équipe ne sera complète que quand tu seras là.

Pourtant, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je suis une amie indigne, j'aurai dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien mais, j'ai fermé les yeux, trop occupée par mes propres problèmes. Si tu pouvais revenir, je pourrais te dire enfin que je te considère plus qu'un ami, mais comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et que je rêve d'avoir.

Naruto revient... ! Il n'y a pas un seul jour où on ne pense pas à toi et qu'on ne te voit dans le village en train de faire une bêtise pour attirer l'attention.

Je me souviens de ta détermination à ramener Sasuke et à te faire reconnaître. Tu voulais te surpasser à chaque fois pour prouver ta valeur. Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu n'as plus rien à prouver. Et Sasuke voulait juste te provoquer comme d'habitude.

Je ne comprends pas où ça a dérapé au point d'en arriver là. Comme toi, il y a maintenant des années, tu m'avais fais la promesse de ramener Sasuke, mais cette fois, c'est lui qui m'a fait cette promesse de te ramener toi, Naruto.

L'histoire se répète, mais quand s'arrêtera-t-elle pour nous laisser ensemble et heureux ?

Je m'avance au point de rendez-vous, Sasuke est déjà là. Il me semble plus sombre que les autres jours. Il a sûrement réfléchit à comment faire cracher le morceau à Kazu et je suis partante pour l'aider.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. »

« Hn, répondit-il en me faisant un signe de tête. »

**Fin POV Sakura **

Je me lève.

C'est parti pour une autre journée ! Il est temps que je mette la seconde partie de mon plan à exécution. Je me prépare et les rejoins, je les salue.

Encore un effort pendant quelque mois, suffira à te prouver que j'ai changé. C'est toi contre moi. Je passe à l'action et ça ne fait que commencer.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Merde, je suis découvert**

Ils sont là, sur ce pont qui autrefois signifiait tant de chose pour moi. Là où j'espérais te voir chaque jour depuis ton départ. Maintenant, c'est toi qui attends mon retour. Est-ce que sa fait mal ? Je me le demande. Ressens-tu cette impuissance que j'ai moi même ressenti ? Est-ce que ça t'es insupportable de m'attendre, comme moi je t'ai attendu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'attendras plus très longtemps. Je suis là, mais pourtant, tu me crois autre part.

Cela me fait rire ! As-tu à ce point gravé mon image que tu n'as pas pensé que je ne ressemblais plus du tout à ce que tu penses ? Pourtant je ressemble à mon père mais, vous êtes tous braqués sur un autre horizon. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, je vais même vous aider un peu.

« Dis Sakura, tu penses que tu reconnaîtrais Naruto, si tu le revoyais maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! »

« Hum, pourtant il ne ressemble plus du tout à la personne sur la photo, qu'il y a chez lui. »

« Il ne doit pas avoir tant changé que ça ? »

« Il n'a plus ses marques sur ses joues et il est plus grand, ses cheveux et ses yeux ne sont plus de la même couleur, enfin tu le verras par toi-même. »

« Comment ça, il va revenir ? me crie-t-elle, avec tant d'espoir dans la voix »

« Le moment n'est pas encore venu mais, je pense qu'il ne va plus trop tarder, tu verras. Mais, tu lui en voudras beaucoup et peut-être que tu ne lui pardonneras pas comme beaucoup d'autres, ce qu'il a dû faire. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Mais, sache qu'il a pensé à vous tous chaque jour, depuis son départ. »

Je relève la tête et regarde le ciel. Il est bleu sans aucun nuage, c'est une belle journée en perspective. Mais les temps qui vont arriver, ne seront plus aussi calmes que maintenant. L'équipe me regarde et ils ont l'espoir de me revoir. Même toi, Teme, ton regard s'est éclairci depuis mon annonce.

Mais il me reste une leçon à te donner, celle qui te ferras réfléchir. Je m'en réjoui d'avance.

Comment vas-tu prendre la nouvelle de ma fusion avec Kyubi ?

Kakashi apparaît et nous annonce la mission du jour.

« Hé gamin on commence par quoi ? »

« On va le rendre fou ».

« Hum, c'est une bonne idée. Tu es aussi sadique que moi, enfin presque ! Dit-il, en ricanant »

« J'ai eu un bon prof, hein Kyu ? »

« Kazu ? KAZU ! Me crie Sakura »

« Hein, quoi ? Je suis pas sourd, lui lançais-je au visage »

« Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. »

« J'étais dans mes pensées. »

Nous voilà partis pour le village de la brume, enquêter sur des meurtres étranges. Il nous faut quelques jours pour attendre le village. On court et on court et rien ne se passe.

Nous sommes bientôt sur-place, je peux déjà apercevoir l'épais brouillard qui recouvre le village de la brume.

Une fois arrivés, nous posons des questions aux villageois et inspectons les alentours. Rien de passionnant !

« On devrait se séparer pour trouver des informations chacun de son coté. Dis-je »

« C'est une bonne idée, rendez-vous à l'auberge dans deux heures. Dit Kakashi »

Nous faisons un signe de tête et disparaissons. C'est quoi cette mission, elle avait rien d'autre en réserve. On est plus des enfants, quand même !

« Arrête de te plaindre. »

« Hum ».

« Quelle réponse, Baka ! »

« Sale renard de m... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je sens un chakra venir dans notre direction.

« Tu la sentis ? ».

« Oui, Kyu. Enfin de l'action, on va laisser quelques traces. »

« Je vais pouvoir m'amuser »

« T'as le champ libre mais, dès que tu sens les autres : retour à la niche ! »

« Sale gosse. »

J'éclate de rire. Combien de fois, il ne me l'a pas dis ça !

On avance vers la source du chakra. Le ninja à qui appartient le chakra est juste devant nous. Une fois en face, il commence les hostilités.

« Hum, je vais pouvoir m'amuser. En plus, un ninja de Konoha ! Ricane-t-il »

Il a une odeur de sang sur lui.

« Alors, c'est toi qui a tué tous ces gens ? »

« Oui et je vais te tuer aussi. »

« Essaye pour voir ! »

Il s'élance vers moi et disparaît pour réapparaître derrière moi. Il m'attaque mais, je pare son coup facilement : il a pas l'air doué. Comment il a fait pour ne pas se faire avoir avant ?

« Kyu, on va amuser. »

« C'est parti ! »

Un manteau de chakra me recouvre et me fais ressembler à Kyubi lui-même. Mes queues se balancent derrière moi et lancent des rafales de vent sur ma victime. Même si nos chakras ont fusionné et que nous ne faisons plus qu'un, on peut quand même ressentir l'émanation de son chakra diabolique à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et, je ne doute pas qu'il va sentir que je suis là ! Il va falloir faire vite !

Le ninja a l'air surpris mais, s'avance vers moi pour un corps-à-corps. Quelle erreur !

Il me lance un coup de poing en plein vissage et je ne l'évite même pas. Son poing percute ma joue, mais, je ne bouge d'aucun millimètre. Je souris et dévoile mes canines devenues plus longues que la normale et le regarde dans les yeux. Mes yeux sont aussi rouges que le sang et là, je vois qu'il a comprit ce que je suis. Il recule de quelques mètres et se tient la main, il s'est défoncé la main et mon chakra la brûle. On s'amuse à disparaître de sa vue et réapparaître dans la clairière, il n'a pas le temps de me voir bouger, il tourne sur lui-même. Puis, je me trouve derrière lui et je lui fais une tape sur l'épaule, il sursaute et tombe à terre. Pitoyable, comment a-t-il fait pour leur échapper.

« C'est pas possible ! »

Je lui souris : il a peur, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je sens que mon équipe qui se rapproche. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il se relève et éloigne de moi. Trop tard ! Ma jambe le frappe de plein fouet à l'épaule et je le réceptionne au vol et lui donne un coup de poing où je concentre mon chakra et le frappe au niveau de l'estomac. Il s'écrase à terre, la puissance est telle qu'il s'enfonce dans le sol. Un nuage de fumée nous entoure et se dissipe doucement.

Mon adversaire si on peut l'appeler comme ça, essaye de se relever, il crache du sang et se tient l'estomac.

« Ça fait mal ».

« T'as de la chance. Je suis pressé alors, je vais vite en finir avec toi. »

Il me regarde apeuré, il essaye de s'enfuir. Quel lâche ! On ne défie pas un ninja, pour partir la queue entre les jambes. Son attitude n'est pas digne d'un ninja.

Je forme un Rasengan et court sur ce qui reste de lui et le percute en pleine tête. L'explosion est telle qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de lui. Ils sont proches, alors je redeviens normal. Je me tourne vers eux.

« C'était l'assassin, c'était un ninja pas vraiment doué. Il a voulu se frotter à plus fort que lui ».

L'équipe arrive à côté de moi et me regarde.

« Où est-il ? Demande Sakura »

« Qui ça ? Il est mort, tu vois pas ? Dis-je en faisant l'innocent »

« On a senti son chakra ! Me hurle Sakura »

« C'est normal, on s'est battu. »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je te parle de Naruto, pas de ce minable. »

« Vous avez dû vous trompez. Il n'y a que moi et je me suis débarrassé du meurtrier. La mission est terminée. »

« Ne me prend pas pour con ! Il était là, j'en suis sûr, me dit Sasuke »

« Tu vois bien que non. »

« Espèce de ..., »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase car, Kakashi le coupe :

« Nous avons dû nous tromper. »

« Mais, Kakashi-sensei…, dit Sakura »

« L'affaire est close. »

Kakashi ne veut pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre nous. Ils font un signe de tête, mais n'ont pas l'air d'accord. Kakashi s'avance vers ce qui reste de la dépouille du ninja et l'examine.

**POV Sasuke**

Ce chakra, je le connais : c'est Naruto, il est ici, j'en suis sûr !

Kakashi et Sakura me regardent et nous avons le même sentiment. Nous nous dirigeons vers la source du chakra. C'est bizarre, son chakra est différent comme mélangé, il est même diabolique… Ce n'est pas normal !

Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois. J'entends une explosion et nous arrivons dans une clairière. Je regarde partout mais, je ne le vois pas. Il n'y a que lui. Je ne comprends pas. On a reconnu son chakra et lui qui fait l'innocent. Tout ça n'est pas clair…

Il nous cache quelque chose et je vais tout faire, pour le découvrir. Je le retrouverais qu'il le veuille ou non.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

Ils sont déçus. Je les comprends, j'ai ressenti la même chose quand je te cherchais. Maintenant, tu vois ce que cela fait de chercher désespérément, sans rien trouvé. Nous retournons au village pour faire notre rapport.

Tsunade ba-chan nous reçoit et Kakashi explique la mission. Mais sans comprendre, il demande aux autres de sortir sauf moi. Elle va me passer un savon parce que je l'ai tué ?

« Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Me demande Kakashi »

« Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Oui, explique-toi Kakashi. Je ne te comprends pas ? dit Tsunade »

« Les autres ne l'ont pas vu car, ils étaient aveuglés… mais moi, non. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? M'emportais-je »

« Le collier que vous avez donné à Naruto : c'est lui qu'il l'a. »

Merde, j'ai oublié de l'enlever ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'avoir que j'ai laissé passer ce détail !

« Ha ça, il ma la donner, dis-je en rigolant »

« Impossible. Jamais, il ne te l'aurait donné. C'est notre symbole à lui et moi. Il sait que je lui ai donné parce que je lui faisais confiance, pour être mon successeur et ramener la paix. »

« De plus, ce chakra qu'on a senti au pays de la brume : c'était bien le sien. »

Il me regarde et attend une réponse. Je réfléchis, mais rien à faire : je me suis fais découvrir.

« T'es vraiment bête. »

« Ho, ça va ! Aide-moi plutôt que de me critiquer ! »

« Avoue et essaye de négocier. Dis-leur que tu repars sinon : c'est la seul condition. »

« T'es vraiment vicieux comme renard. »

« Tais-toi crétin, ils attendent une réponse. Vas-y ! »

Bon, par où commencer ? Elle va me tuer mais, bon…

« Ok, je suis découvert, dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents »

« Je ne comprends plus rien…, dit Ba-chan »

« Pour faire court, Mamie : je suis de retour ! »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Et on dit que je suis lent à la détente !

« Bon, je reprends : c'est moi Naruto. »

Je relève mon t-shirt pour prouver mes dires.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle a comprit : c'est pas trop tôt. Elle me saute dessus, je crains le pire. Je ferme les yeux et ne vois rien venir. Je sens quelqu'un qui me prend dans ses bras et quelque chose de mouiller dans mon cou. J'ouvre les yeux et la prend dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolé, Ba-chan. C'était nécessaire. »

« Tu comptais nous le cacher encore longtemps ? dit Kakashi sur le ton de la réprimande »

« Non, juste le temps de lui donner une leçon. »

« Baka ! Me crie-t-elle »

« Ne dites encore rien, sinon je repars. »

Je sens une vive douleur au niveau de ma mâchoire. Elle m'a frappé et j'ai encore atterri dans le mur. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'éviter.

« Tu peux bien avouer que tu la méritais celle-là, ricane Kyubi »

« Je sais. »

Je me relève et les regardent dans les yeux. Je leur souris comme je le faisais avant et je crois même qu'ils ont pu voir la malice, qui se cachait dans mes yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Ils m'observent et je laisse tomber les barrières devant eux et me montre telle que je suis. Ça fait du bien de relâcher la pression quelques instants, comme quand j'étais avec Gaara.

Bon maintenant, il ne faut plus trop traîner car, il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde au courant !

« Comment ne t'ai-je pas reconnu plus tôt ! Quelle idiote, je fais ! Quand on te regarde plus attentivement et que tu prends cet air d'abruti…, dit-elle en souriant,… tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

« Je sais mais, j'ai bien caché mon jeu. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché mais, fallait que ça paraisse vrai. »

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Dans quelques jours, tout sera fini. »

« Bon, fais ce que tu dois faire. »

« Après ça, apprête-toi à me donner ton siège, la vieille ! M'exclamai-je en riant »

« J'espère bien ! Je suis fatiguée d'attendre mon successeur. »

« Yo ! »

Après notre entrevu, je me prépare à le défier et à arrêter cette mascarade pour de bon. Soit prêt Uchiha je viens te botter ton cul !

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Défi**

C'est une journée parfaite pour terminer ce qui à commencer. Je me lève, il est temps !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et prend une douche, qui m'en lève toute trace de sommeil. La vapeur a recouvert les vitres de ma douche et c'est à ce moment, que je me décide à sortir. Je me place devant ma glace et y passe ma main dessus, pour voir mon reflet devenu flou à cause de la vapeur. Je souris. J'ai l'impression que la glace renvoie ce qu'est ma vie.

Je nage dans la brume depuis un moment. Je ne comprends pas toujours les sentiments qui s'animent en moi quand je pense à toi, de la haine sûrement. Non, je me mens à moi-même : c'est bien plus que cela. Mais quoi ?

Je secoue la tête et j'essaye de chasser toute ces questions, qui me torturent depuis que je suis parti. Je dois avancer et tracer mon destin quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je ne regrette rien ! Je dois te l'accorder : grâce à toi, je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien plus fort, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque une pièce au puzzle pour qu'il soit terminé.

Je m'habille, je mets un jean noir, un t-shirt noir et mets mon bandeau autour de mon cou et je me dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Je me poste devant toi et lève ma main et dit :

« Uchiha, bats-toi contre moi et je te dirais où est Naruto. »

Il relève la tête vers moi et me sonde avec ses yeux noirs. Son regard est méprisant et remplit de haine à mon encontre.

« D'accord. Mais si tu mens, je te promets une mort douloureuse. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. ».

« Les gars ne faites pas ça ! Nous supplie Sakura »

« Ne te mêles pas de ça, Sakura ! Rétorque Sasuke »

Nous nous éloignons vers un terrain d'entraînement et nous mettons en position de combat.

Il active son sharingan et le combat commence.

« Bon Kyu, on y va : montrons-lui ! »

« Il va mordre la poussière. »

On échange quelques coups, les kunaïs volent. Je le laisse intercepter mes gestes et le laisse croire qu'il maîtrise la situation. Je souris et ça a l'air de ne pas lui plaire et ça ne renforce que plus mon amusement.

Il prépare un Chidori de sa composition personnelle, l'électricité recouvre son corps. Ça promet de donner des étincelles ! A mon tour, je prépare ma technique fétiche : le Rasengan, un peu amélioré et qu'il n'a jamais vu, le Rasengan Shuriken. Il me regarde et ne comprend toujours rien et on dit que c'est moi qui suis lent.

On se lance l'un sur l'autre, nos attaques se rencontrent et donnent une explosion qui ravage le terrain d'entraînement dans son entièreté. Il ne reste qu'un terrain ravagé par notre rage.

On se regarde et le vrai combat commence en cet instant.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il ne répond pas mais, je comprends qu'il pense la même chose, rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux.

Je vais lui montrer notre fusion, il va vite comprendre mais, ça ne se terminera pas comme ça. Mais avant ça, j'ai une question…

« Dis Sasuke, pourquoi tu veux qu'il revienne, alors que tu le déteste ? »

« Je ne le déteste pas. ».

« Ha bon ? On aurait dit le contraire ! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il pense. »

« Il n'a jamais rien compris, lui non plus ! »

« Si tu ne le détestes pas, alors qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? Un rival, un ami, dis-moi ? »

« Rien de tout ça. Il est bien plus qu'il ne le devrait et je ne pouvais à l'époque, le lui montrer. »

« Lui montrer quoi ? »

« Tu parles trop. Comme lui… »

« Je veux juste l'aider à faire le bon choix. »

« Qu'il revienne et il le saura. »

Je souris. C'est le moment tant attendu.

« Montre-moi, à quel point tu veux que je revienne, Sasuke ! »

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre mes paroles. Notre chakra fusionné sort et me recouvre. Le manteau de chakra me donne la forme de Kyubi. Mes yeux sont rouges et je souris. Je me mets en position d'attaque et attend qu'il réagisse enfin. L'effet de surprise est total à ce que je vois ! Il a écarquillé les yeux… Étonnant venant de sa part !

Les neuf queues de Kyubi fendent l'air. Je conserve mon corps, Kyubi n'a plus besoin d'essayer de prendre le contrôle, puisque nous ne faisons qu'un et que nous sommes indissociables lui et moi. L'émanation du chakra est un mélange de nous, pas totalement démoniaque.

« Montre-moi, SASUKE ! Lui murmure-je »

Je cours dans sa direction et m'élance dans un corps-à-corps. Je fais quelques signes de la main et quelques clones apparaissent et ils se munissent d'un Rasengan et foncent sur lui. Il les évite mais, à baisser sa garde, une seconde et ne peut éviter mon Rasengan Shuriken. Son corps est traversé par des épines de vent. Il se relève comme s'il en fallait plus que ça pour venir à bout de lui. Il en faut plus.

Il a eu mal mais…, pas assez.

« Tu ne peux pas être lui… »

Je ne réponds pas et enchaîne, je pousse plus loin la fusion. Je me positionne à quatre pattes et la forme de chakra fait de même et je laisse Kyubi faire une boule d'énergie sortant de notre gorge et la dirige sur lui. Il l'évite et je me sers de mes queues pour l'attraper. J'intercepte sa jambe gauche et le fais tournoyer dans l'air, il heurte les arbres. Je le lâche enfin et il tombe à terre, il se relève difficilement.

« Je croyais que tu étais plus fort que ça, tu me déçois ! En fait, tu te fous complètement de Naruto, tu ne t'intéresse qu'à toi seul. Tu t'allies aux plus forts et dès que tu les dépasses, il te devienne inutile comme lui. Puis, tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu as du remord. Laisse-moi rire, tu essayes de te donner bonne conscience ! Vous vouliez un monstre, je vous en donne un. Alors qu'attends-tu pour te battre enfin ? Ou bien, n'as-tu pas encore compris ce que je suis ? »

« Ça ne se peut pas ! Kyubi est dans Naruto. ».

« Hum. ».

« Tu ne peux pas. Non, c'est impossible ! Dis-moi où il est ! »

Enfin son chakra augmente, ses pupilles changent de forme. Le Mangekyō Sharingan « éternel » de Sasuke… c'est la première fois que je le vois.

« Tu sauras tout, en temps voulu. Maintenant, assez parlé ! »

Une ombre gigantesque apparaît derrière lui, un squelette géant qui peu à peu commence à se couvrir de muscle et d'une armure, une arbalète à la main.

« Fais attention gamin, il n'y va pas de main morte : il a sorti Susanoo ! Il est puissant, reste sur tes gardes. »

On se regarde droit dans les yeux et on attend que l'un de nous fasse le premier pas. Je crois que sa patience a des limites car, son machin gigantesque relève l'arbalète vers moi et me tire dessus. Je l'évite de justesse. Il est rapide mais, je suis plus rapide.

Je lance une boule de chakra noir venant de Kyubi. Puis, je saute vers lui, le temps qu'il évite. Kyubi a une patte sur l'arbalète et sa mâchoire près du cou face à Susanoo. Je suis en face de Sasuke et décoche une droite, il l'évite et me balance un Chidori.

Susanoo éjecte les projections de chakra de Kyubi plus loin, lui tire dessus et le touche à la patte droite. Une vive douleur apparaît alors dans mon bras droit : je saigne. Alors c'est ça, son pouvoir… Je l'ai sous-estimé, je dois dire mais, je ne suis pas vaincu !

Ma blessure se guérit instantanément. C'est cool d'avoir un démon qui guérit tout !

Je fonce, Kyubi se jette sur lui et lance ses queues sur Susanoo et l'immobilise pendant que moi, je prépare un Rasengan, le lance sur Sasuke et le touche à la jambe. Sa jambe gauche est blessée, il a du mal à tenir debout.

Soudain, sans qu'on s'y attende, quelqu'un m'enlace. Je sens mon cou devenir humide.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! Vos querelles ont assez duré. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous battiez, pour vous montrez que vous tenez l'un à l'autre ? Je ne supporte plus de vous voir vous déchirez. Naruto, je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû voir ta souffrance, pardonne-moi !»

Elle a, de plus en plus de mal à parler car, ses larmes redoublent dans ses paroles. On ressent toute la douleur qu'elle gardait.

« Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi, alors arrêtez, arrêtez... »

Je regarde Sasuke, il ne montre plus aucune émotion. Il est juste là, à me regarder de ses yeux si noirs. Je laisse mon chakra de Kyubi rentré, il fait de même avec son sharingan.

« Sakura tu devrais aller soigné Sasuke tu ne crois pas ».

Je me retourne vers elle, la prend dans mes bras, lui souffle à l'oreille un « merci » et je lui souris, pas un faux comme avant, mais un sourire à la Naruto. Son visage s'éclaire et rayonne de bonheur, elle a compris que je ne partirais plus et que je suis de retour pour de bon. Je lâche la bombe tout en riant.

« Je suis enfin rentré, vous m'avez convaincu ! »

Sasuke ne dit rien, il marche vers moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Je lui souris.

« Je crois t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce. »

Il me sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il me sourit ! Ça lui va bien mais, il reste toujours un teme. Sans que je m'y attende, ce con me balance une droite et me retrouve à terre.

« Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès !»

« Ça, c'est pour avoir fait la même erreur que moi et ça… »

Il ne termine pas phrase et me tend la main. Je la prends, il me tire dans ses bras et sans comprendre, il me serre.

« Tu m'as manqué, Dobe. »

A mon tour, je le serre dans mes bras et les larmes viennent toutes seules, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Pourquoi faut-il que toi, tu me mettes dans cet état ? Je me tourne vers Sakura, lui tend la main et nous faisons un câlin collectif.

« La team 7 est enfin complète ! Nous lâche-t-elle »

« Hum. »

« Espérons pour un moment, cette fois ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire avec Sakura »

Nous marchons tous les trois vers la ville et on se quitte pour que chacun rentre chez soi et là, je me retourne vers Sasuke.

« C'est pas parce que je décide de rester, que je t'es tout pardonné, Teme ! Je t'en veux toujours. »

Je disparais dans un nuage de fumer et les laisse seuls dans la rue.

« Je crois que ça va être plus compliqué pour toi de te faire pardonner, Sasuke. »

« Peut-être. »

« Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, j'ai compris depuis longtemps. »

« Hum. »

« Ne le laisse plus partir ou cette fois, c'est moi qui te le ferais regretter !»

« On verra bien où cela nous mènera… »

« Je crois qu'il est temps, hein Sasuke ? Dis-lui avant que ce soit trop tard ! »

Sur ces mots, Sakura partit en direction de chez elle, laissant Sasuke seul.

**POV Sasuke**

J'y crois pas, il était là avec nous !

Je me dirige vers chez moi et entre dans cette demeure sans vie remplie de douleur. Je crois que j'ai compris que sans lui, je ne sais plus vivre. Je n'aime plus être seul. Je voudrais le tenir encore une fois dans mais bras. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et te ferrais perdre le goût de partir. Je te rendrais accroc à moi que tu manqueras d'oxygène quand je ne serai pas là, comme moi en cet instant, j'étouffe loin de toi. Tu seras à moi et plus jamais nous ne nous séparons. Je te le promets, Naruto…

**POV Naruto**

J'entre chez moi et je m'étale sur le canapé.

« Ça s'est pas passé comme on voulait ! »

« Non, ça s'est passé encore mieux que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

« Ha bon ? »

« J'ai vu pour la première fois, une émotion dans ses yeux. J'ai vu du regret comme un pardon, qu'il voudrait que je lui donne sans osez le demander… »

Maintenant, je suis de retour.

Plus besoin de se cacher, je vais pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie. Mais, je vais quand même lui en faire baver à ce teme ! Je suis parti en pensant ne rien à avoir, mais je me rends compte que j'avais des amis. Mais maintenant, j'ai bien plus : j'ai une famille !

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : S.O.S Sakura !**

Cela fait une semaine que mon identité a été révélé à tous.

Ils ont tous été étonné d'apprendre que je cachais ma vraie identité. Mais, aucun d'eux ne me la reprocher. Ils m'ont pardonné. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin rire de nouveau avec eux, je ne me sens plus seul. La team 7 est enfin complète. Sakura est toujours aussi bruyante et violente mais, je ne la changerais jamais pour tout l'or du monde. Elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

Iruka-sensei m'a serré si fort quand il a su la vérité, il a même pleuré. Ça m'a touché ! Lui est comme un père que je n'ai pas connu, même si je sais qui est mon père. Il est celui qui m'a fait ressentir l'amour paternel.

Ba-chan, elle crie toujours ! On voit bien de qui tient Sakura mais, je le vois dans ses yeux que je lui ai manqué. C'est elle, qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour maternel. Elle ne remplacera pas ma vraie mère mais, elle m'a fait comprendre ce qu'est l'amour.

Kakashi-sensei, lui, ne montre pas trop ses sentiments mais, je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé tous ses élèves. Même si c'est un pervers, c'est le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu, après Iruka bien sûr !

Et il y a aussi tous les autres, tous mes amis qui me sont si chers et c'est pour préserver cet amour que je vais réaliser mon rêve.

Et puis, il y a Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qui nous lie : il n'est plus mon rival, il est plus qu'un ami ou un frère. Je le hais autant que je l'aime, je ne comprends pas ce qui le rend si spécial à mes yeux. En plus, depuis qu'il sait la vérité, il agit bizarrement. Il m'invite à l'Ichiraku, il ne sourit qu'à moi mais, que rarement, j'ai l'impression de voir une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux, quand il me regarde. Il me voit autrement que les autres, je le sens ! Peut-être qu'il veut que je lui pardonne vraiment… c'est étonnant venant de lui ! Je pensais que ça lui était égal mais en fait, on dirait que ça lui tient à cœur.

**POV Sasuke**

J'ai beau être plus sympa avec lui, l'inviter manger : je sais que ce n'est pas assez mais, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre car, je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire pardonner à personne ! Et il m'aide pas nom plus. Il agit comme avant avec moi mais, moi, je veux plus ! Je veux remplir le vide de son cœur, comme il a remplit le mien mais, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne comprends pas non plus cette envie d'être avec lui. Pourquoi, je pense chaque jour plus à lui ? Quels sont ses sentiments ?

Je devrais prendre l'air, ça m'aiderai peut-être à comprendre tous ça.

Je me promène dans les rues du village, sans avoir de destination. Je regarde les différentes personnes qui ornent ce village. Comme un fait exprès, mes pas m'ont amené devant l'Ichiraku.

Il est là, comme à son habitude, il est en compagnie de cette fille si détestable avec ses airs de vierge effarouché. Pourquoi ce crétin lui sourit ? Si lui ne le voit pas, moi si : elle le veut mais, je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir ! Une rage folle monte en moi et je me dirige vers lui, je lui attrape le bras et le tire à ma suite. Il ne comprend pas mon geste et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi suis-je en colère après Hinata ? Il me laisse faire jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et me rende compte de mon geste.

Je me retourne vers lui, plonge mes onyx dans ses yeux azur et m'y perd quelques instants, sans comprendre ce qui me prend.

Je m'approche de lui. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mes yeux regardent ses lèvres si désirables qui m'appellent.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je suspens mon geste et me rend compte de ce que j'allais faire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as tiré comme ça dans tout le village ? »

« Hn. »

Je hausse les épaules et tourne les talons. Je le laisse là, au milieu de la rue. Il ne réagit pas et me laisse m'éloigner sans rien dire.

J'arrive devant chez moi, j'entre et me laisse aller contre la porte d'entrer et revoit la scène. J'ai presque perdu mon sang froid.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de réagir comme ça, moi ? »

On frappe à ma porte à cet instant. J'espère qu'il est pas venu me demander des explications car, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire. J'ouvre et voit Sakura.

« Tu ne me laisses pas renter ? »

Je m'écarte de la porte et la laisse pénétrer chez moi.

« Tu devrais mettre de la couleur ici, c'est trop sombre. »

Je relève un sourcil et lui dit :

« Tu es venu parler de ma déco ? »

« Non, pas exactement… »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Sakura alors, viens en aux faits. »

« J'ai assisté à la scène. »

Je la regarde avec ce visage qui n'exprime aucun sentiment.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De la façon dont tu as emmené Naruto. »

Je ne réponds pas et n'en voit pas l'utilité. Elle s'installe dans mon canapé noir, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. J'apporte du thé pour elle et moi puis, je m'assis en face d'elle. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher de sitôt.

« Sasuke Uchiha serait-il jaloux ? dit-elle en riant »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ta rection signifie tout le contraire. »

« Hn. »

« Quand vas-tu te décider à l'admettre ? »

« Admettre quoi ? Lui dis-je avec irritation »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? Sasuke, que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

Elle veut que je lui dise quoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Dis-moi, ça te dérangerais s'il se mettait avec Hinata ? »

« Elle n'est pas fait pour lui. »

« Ha bon, et pourquoi ? »

« Mais, j'en sais rien ! M'énervai-je »

« Je crois que personne pourrait être assez bien pour lui, de ton point de vue. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

J'aimerai éviter ce genre de conversation avec elle mais, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser.

« Quand tu le vois, tu ressens quoi ? »

« Il m'énerve, il m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je supporte pas ces sourires qu'il fait à tout le monde. Je voudrais ne pas penser à lui et ne plus avoir cette douleur dans la poitrine, quand je le vois avec d'autres. Je veux être le seul avec lequel il veut être. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai de telles pulsions envers lui ».

« C'est simple pourtant, Sasuke : tu es juste amoureux de lui. »

Amoureux ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !

« Tu peux continuer à te voiler la face mais, il ne va pas t'attendre encore des années. Tu sais, il est devenu populaire auprès des filles ou des garçons. Il a déjà refusé quelques propositions. »

A cet aveu, je sens une colère monter ! Aurait-elle raison ? C'est pour ça que je ne le veux que pour moi ?

« Sur ce, je te laisse. Tu es assez intelligent pour savoir quoi faire. À bientôt ! »

Elle se lève et me laisse seul avec mes pensées. Je ne veux pas que tu pardonnes aussi facilement qu'avant. Tu as toujours laissé tout passer mais, cette fois, je veux mériter ton pardon. Et je veux que quand tu dors, tu n'aies plus aucun doute sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Je le reconnais enfin et ça fait mal quand même. Je pensais finir seul comme ça a toujours été. Mais, depuis notre rencontre, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit à ce que je ressens pour le baka.

Je sais que je suis perdu sans lui, il me manque quand je ne suis pas avec lui. Je ne supporte pas que d'autres s'approchent de lui. Je veux le toucher, sentir son odeur, le voir sourire rien que pour moi. Le serrer dans mes bras et faire des choses pas catholiques. Je rêve souvent de lui nu, je veux le prendre, l'entendre gémir sous moi, qu'il ne se passe plus de mes caresses. Est-ce que c'est ça être amoureux.

« Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Je murmure cette phrase pour qu'enfin elle devienne réalité.

Enfin, tout devient clair ! C'est pour ça que je veux tant qu'il me pardonne. Je l'aime et c'est pour ça que je pense à lui sans arrêt, à en avoir mal la tête. Je crois que j'ai compris où voulais en venir Sakura. Elle avait tout comprit depuis le début.

**POV Sakura**

J'espère qu'il a enfin comprit. Il serait temps après toutes ces années perdues. Je devrais aller voir Naruto car, cette situation a assez duré et commence à m'exaspérer.

Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à montrer leurs sentiments ? Quand deux personnes s'aiment, elles devraient être réunies et non, se voiler la face, comme ils le font. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Mais de quoi ont-ils peur, ils n'ont rien à perdre à essayer ?

C'est d'un pas décidé que je me rends à son appartement. Je frappe à la porte et attend qu'il m'ouvre.

« Salut ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire ».

Il me fait signe et je rentre dans son appartement. Quel bordel, il laisse tout traîner ! Comme quoi, il n'a pas tant changé : des boites de ramen sont un peut partout, des t-shirts par ci, par là…

« Faudrait que tu fasses le ménage ! »

« Je suis pas doué pour le rangement, me dit-il en souriant »

Je m'installe sur son canapé orange. Au moins chez lui, ce n'est pas la couleur qui manque, comparé à chez Sasuke ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et me lance :

« Que se passe-t-il avec Sasuke ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il a l'air perdu.

« Je l'ai vu t'emmener ».

« Bah, je sais pas ! Il m'a tiré dans tout le village et avait l'air en colère et puis, il m'a laissé en plan. Je comprends rien avec ce teme ! »

Bon, je vais lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, depuis que je suis arrivée.

« Naruto, es-tu amoureux de lui ? »

« Moi, amoureux de lui ? Jamais ! dit-il en se crispant »

« Ne me mens pas ! J'ai des yeux pour voir. Si lui se voile la face, pas moi ! Je vois clair dans vos petits jeux. »

« Je croyais qu'en partant ces sentiments étranges que j'ai pour lui, disparaîtraient. Mais, ils se sont amplifiés et ça me fait peur. Nous sommes si différents et en même temps, si semblables. Je ne comprends pas Sakura. »

« On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux ! »

« Je sais. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait d'accord, pour que son rival soit amoureux de lui ! »

« Je crois que vous êtes des idiots tous les deux ! »

« Hein ? »

« Si je vous aide pas, ça n'avancera jamais ! Vous vous aimez mais, vous n'arrivez pas vous le dire. Vous êtes pas croyables ! Si c'était pour vous battre, vous savez quoi faire mais, dès qu'on parle de sentiments, vous êtes perdus. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. »

« Ho que si, il t'aime ! Mais il est trop fier pour te l'avouer. Tu sais, il avait prévu de vivre seul le reste de sa vie ».

Il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre mes paroles. Il faut vraiment les secouer comme des pommiers, aucun des deux pour rattraper l'autre !

Je soupire.

Bon. Il est temps que Super Sakura leur donne un coup de main ou plutôt, un coup de pied !

« Bon, je vais vous aidez ! Sinon, les poules auront des dents quand vous vous direz la vérité ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Retire-moi cette combinaison orange et mets un truc plus sexy. Le coupai-je ».

« Mais,… heu… moi, j'aime le orange ! »

« Naruto, ne m'énerve pas. »

Je lève mon poing et il comprend qu'il faut pas discuter avec moi.

« Bon. Demain, rendez-vous sur le pont sans combinaison orange ».

« Ouais… »

« Soit à l'heure ou je te tue ! »

« Ok, ok ! À demain. »

Il me sourit et me raccompagne. Maintenant, il faut mettre en place le plan séduction par Sakura. Hihi, ils vont s'en prendre plein la tête !

Je pense que si on joue sur la jalousie de Sasuke, il y a des chances pour que celui-ci craque. Naruto est si naïf pour ces choses-là mais, pas moi !

Allez hop, c'est parti pour la première phase !

La nuit m'a parut long, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à comment rendre jaloux Sasuke. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de complice. Mais, qui pourrait bien m'aider ? Je sais : Ino !

Je vais monter un plan avec elle. Je me dirige vers la boutique de fleur de chez Ino et vais la trouver.

« Salut, Ino ! »

« Ha, salut Sakura ! »

« J'ai besoin de tes services »

« Ha bon, dis-moi. »

« Il faudrait que tu dragues Naruto. »

« Hein ? Mais, pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? »

« Je veux rendre Sasuke jaloux et le faire réagir. Il est temps, tu ne crois pas ? Et si on n'aide pas ces deux idiots, ils seront malheureux toute leurs vies ! »

« Tu as raison ! Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

« Super ! Colle-le et rends fou Sasuke. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me suis au point de rendez vous avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Il a quand même fait un effort. Il est super bien foutu quand il s'arrange un peu. Il a mit un t-shirt noir avec un pantalon de cuir assorti avec des chaîne, qui passent sur son côté gauche. Je peux voir Sasuke le dévisager.

« Salut, les gars ! dit-on en cœur ».

« Bonjour ! »

« Hn. »

Ino se tourne vers Naruto et affiche un sourire séducteur.

« Dis Naruto, ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble. »

Il la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Sasuke lance des éclairs dans sa direction.

« Heu Ino, tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi Naru ? dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux »

« On vous dérange ? demande Sasuke »

« Un peu, oui. Lui rétorque Ino, sans lui prêter plus d'attention »

Là, elle a fait fort ! Il va péter un câble dans pas longtemps.

« Ino, je suis désolé mais, je ne peux pas accepter. »

Elle s'approche de lui et se pend à son cou et essaye de l'embrasser et là, sans qu'on s'y attende Sasuke attrape Naruto et le tire à son côté.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sasuke ? dit-elle innocemment »

« Ne le touche pas ! »

« Ha, oui et pourquoi ? C'est pas toi, qui décide de sa personne. »

« Si ! Il est à moi ! »

« Pardon ? Crions-nous en cœur »

Il devient blanc et se rend compte de ses paroles. Tout se passe comme prévu et encore mieux.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Que sommes nous ?**

**POV Naruto**

Depuis ce jour où Sasuke m'a dit que j'étais à lui, il m'évite et m'adresse très peu la parole lorsque nous sommes en missions. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? De rivaux, nous sommes passés à amis puis, à ennemis on s'est haï pour enfin devenir... ?

C'est ça le problème ! Je ne sais plus ce que nous sommes ! Je l'ai tant détesté et aimé à la fois ! Mais pour lui, je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous mettions tout ça à plat...

Je me lève de mon lit et prend mon courage à deux mains et part vers chez lui.

Depuis que je suis revenu, et que tout est redevenu comme avant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est différent. Je ne me sens plus à ma place. J'ai toujours ce trou béant dans mon cœur, que rien ne semble remplir. Je déambule dans les rue de Konoha qui me mènent chez lui.

Me voilà devant sa porte et tout d'un coup, je me sens con. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire à ce teme ? De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire alors, allons-y !

Je frappe à la porte et j'attends.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et il vient m'ouvrir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ! Il écarquille légèrement les yeux mais, ça ne dure qu'une ou deux secondes à peine et son masque de glace est de retour. Si je ne le connaissais aussi bien, je n'aurais rien vu !

« Tu veux quoi, Dobe ? »

Sympa, l'accueil ! C'est à peine si y veux me voir ! C'est déjà pas facile alors si, en plus, il ne m'aide pas...

« Avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, pour une fois ! »

Nous nous toisons un moment puis, il s'écarte de la porte et me laisse entrer. Je ne l'attends pas, me dirige vers son salon et m'installe. Il s'installe en face de moi et attend. Il n'est pas du genre à commencer une conversation. Bon, je me lance ! :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Super, on va tourner en rond comme ça !

« Alors, dis-moi ce que signifiaient tes paroles devant Ino !»

Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de parler.

« Hum, disons que... je t'ai évité d'être déçu encore une fois, c'est tout. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la stupeur. Alors, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que... que... ?!

La rage monte en moi. Il m'étonnera toujours du mal qu'il peut me faire ! Je pensais être immunisé contre lui mais, en fait : il est comme une infection qui vous ronge, qu'on soigne mais, qui ne part jamais définitivement !

Je sens mes yeux devenir humides à cause de ma colère. Je crois qu'il sens mon changement de comportement. Cette douleur se troue dans ma poitrine : je comprends enfin, que c'est lui le responsable et que plus, je m'approche de lui plus, je me vide et plus, je meurt un peu plus.

« Tu ne changeras donc, jamais ! », ricanais-je

« Calme-toi, gamin...», me dit Kyubi

Je ne prête pas attention à mon renard et j'enchaîne :

« J'ai cru que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais exprimer quelque chose d'autre que la haine. Mais, en fait, tu fais tout pour qu'on te méprise ! Je suis parti pour ne plus ressentir ça mais, rien n'a changé ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et ça me tue ! Si tu voulais ma mort alors, tue-moi qu'on en finisse car, je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne supporte plus ton indifférence envers tous et moi, en particulier ! Un jour, tu es près de moi et un autre, tu ne m'approches plus ! », finis-je en lui criant dessus

Je retiens mes larmes difficilement, je ne veux pas me rabaisser devant lui. Je lui tourne le dos et je commence à partir. J'en ai assez, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir !

« Si j'avais su... jamais, je ne serais revenu ! »

« Naruto, attends !»

Il m'attrape le poignet mais, je ne me retourne pas et le laisse face à mon dos.

« Si tu m'avais demandé, il y a quelques jours de ça, ce que tu représentes pour moi : j'aurais dit juste un ami. Mais... maintenant, c'est diffèrent... »

« Alors dis-moi, Sasuke : qu'est-ce qui est différent ? »

« Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi j'avais ce besoin d'être avec toi et cette possessivité. Mais, Sakura m'a ouvert les yeux...»

« Et, qu'as-tu découvert ? »

Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. Son torse est contre mon dos et je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

« Je te veux. »

« Hein ?! »

Il me retourne et nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre. Je sens sa main remonter vers ma joue, qu'il caresse doucement. Cette caresse me réchauffe le cœur, qui a été tant de fois meurtri. Il attrape mon menton, relève ma tête, il se penche vers moi et me murmure :

« Je vais te montrer que je peux exprimer plus d'un sentiment. Car, crois-moi, tu ne seras qu'à moi ! »

Et, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma taille et nous rapproche. Son autre main attrape mon cou, pour approfondir notre baiser. Il ne tarde pas à demander l'accès à ma bouche, sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Je lâche un gémissement et lui laisse l'accès. Mes bras se nouent autour de son cou et plus rien ne compte.

Nous découvrons enfin le goût de l'autre. Je voudrais que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais ! Nos lèvres ne se quittent que par manque d'air mais, se recollent instinctivement comme si, elles étaient en manque l'une de l'autre.

Le trou dans mon cœur commence à disparaître et je comprends enfin, que c'est lui le seul et l'unique qui peut être à cette place. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de lui ! Malgré la souffrance qu'il m'a causé, ça ne peut être que lui et personne d'autre !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais, je ne veux pas quitter ses bras. Je ne me souviens pas comment nous avons atterris sur le canapé. Je me rappelle seulement de ses lèvres sur les miennes et rien d'autre !

Il quitte ma bouche et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je tourne la tête, pour lui donner plus de facilité. Je le sens me mordre par endroit et tracer des sillons humides sur ma peau, qui me donnent des frissons. Ses caresses et son odeur m'enivrent peu à peu... C'est comme si, j'étais dans un rêve et je prie pour ne jamais me réveiller...

« Sas'ke...»

« Hum ? »

« Je... »

J'hésite un moment avant de lui dire. Il relève la tête, plonge ses yeux onyx dans les miens et tout mes doutes s'évaporent.

« Je t'aime... »

Il me sourit et je m'aperçois que c'est la première fois, que je le vois sourire de cette manière. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse encore une fois.

Notre baiser est passionné et nous emporte loin. Je crois que c'est sa manière de me répondre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas démonstratif et préfère les actes aux paroles. Alors, j'accepte cette réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me dévoiler ses sentiments.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer si doux.

Après un certain temps, je me redresse et lui dit à demain car, je pense que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin. Je veux faire étape par étape. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et m'en vais.

« Naruto... »

Je me retourne.

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis.»

« Je l'espère ! », lui répondis-je en souriant

Je rejoins mon petit appartement et m'installe sur mon lit. J'ai un sourire sûrement niais sur le visage mais, je m'en fiche ! J'ai même peur de m'endormir, de me réveiller et de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Je crois que j'ai compris ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre...

**POV Sasuke**

Je le regarde partir et je m'étonne de vouloir encore le retenir, dans mes bras. Mais, il est encore trop tôt.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, je me suis sentis à ma vraie place : dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que me perdre ses bras, me ferait tant de bien ! C'est comme si, mon âme était apaisée après tant de temps. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu tant de temps, pour qu'on s'en rende compte ?

Je me glisse dans mes draps et pense à cette soirée. Ma décision est prise : je ferai tout pour l'avoir ! Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper, Naruto ! Ce que veux un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa l'a !

Je crois avoir enfin compris, ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre...

Sakura avait raison et je me suis assez mentis à moi-même : je suis amoureux de Naruto...

Et je m'endors en pensant à lui. Je ferme les yeux et imagine mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux, ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes et leur goût, mélange de sucre et d'épice. Je l'imagine poser ses yeux saphir sur moi. A chaque fois que je le regarde, il me fait penser à une journée d'été... Je pense avoir enfin, trouver la lumière dans mes ténèbres.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endors.

À suivre...

Voilà la suite désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps à la poster j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

A bientôt


End file.
